How the Linch Stole Christmas part 1
by NovaCalla
Summary: Christmas has come to Republic City but will Lin's hatred of Christmas bring the celebration to its knees? My submission for the pro-bending circuit round 5.


This is my submission for the fifth round of the pro-bending circuit. My bonus prompts are mittens, dancing, and romance. Word count - 834

How the Linch Stole Christmas Part 1

It was Christmas time in Republic City, festive lights adorned every house, decorations were plentiful, and Christmas music was played at every restaurant, home, and store. Now most people of Republic City loved Christmas and were in the festive spirit and joined in with holiday traditions, but one citizen of Republic City did not like Christmas, not even a little. Every Christmas song that dared reach her ears made her blood sing with annoyance. That was why the Police station was dreadfully dim during the Christmas season, per order of the Chief of Police no decorations, lights, or Christmas songs were to be played, and absolutely no presents exchanged.

Chief Lin Beifong, nicknamed the Grinch by her subordinates, was in a particularly foul mood on Christmas eve. She was required to be a part of the security team that would be at the Four Elements, Republic City's latest and greatest music band, Christmas concert, and she was _not_ happy. If it had not been personally requested by President Raiko she would have said no, she would have passed the job off to Saikhan. But because she did have to go Lin was in a terribly foul mood and any officer that did not have to have contact with her avoided her like the plague.

"Stupid Christmas." Lin mutters as she throws away the letter asking her to lead the security team. "Stupid Christmas songs and stupid Four Elements." She growls as she looks down at a picture of them in the _Republic Times._ Korra, the lead singer stands in the middle with her arm slung around Asami's hip, the group's bass player. Mako and Bolin, the guitar and drummer respectively, are standing by the girls, goofy smiles on their faces. "I cannot believe Raiko is making me go to this stupid concert." Lin had hated Christmas even since that terrible Christmas day when she was only eight years old. She had given a gift to Tenzin only to be mocked and laughed at by all her peers. Her heart had shrunk and every ounce of love she had for Christmas died that day.

She groans and leans back in her office chair, her hands dragging down her face as she grumbles only to stop half way. An idea blooming in her mind.

"Hey guys!" Korra smiles at her fellow band mates as she takes off her mittens, coat, and scarf. "I am so pumped for the concert tomorrow! I can't believe how far we've come in a year." She smiles and sits by Asami, quickly kissing her cheek as she does.

"I know, we went from practicing in Asami's garage to performing at the Aang Stadium!" Bolin smiles at them as he plops down on the couch by Mako. "I'm super excited too, Korra."

"I think we should practice some of our songs, I do _not_ want to mess up in front of all of Republic City!" Asami says standing and pulling Korra to their practice room. "Come on guys." They roll their eyes and follow and take their appropriate places. They start singing traditional Christmas songs like, Silent Night, Joy to the World, Up on the Housetop, I'll be Home for Christmas, and several others. Mako starts his solo and Korra grabs Asami's hand and pulls her close for a dance. Korra places her hands on her hips and slowly sways with her, placing sweet kisses along her cheeks. Bolin groans when he sees their p.d.a. but keeps doing the percussion. Mako finishes his solo and they finish the song.

"You guys sound great!" Varrick, the band's manager, says walking in the room. "I can't wait to hear you play in the Aang Stadium, all those adoring fans screaming how much they love you. Not to mention the v.i.p. backstage passes and press conferences." He smiles dreamily.

"Ooooh, that sounds fun, are we going to do autographs?" Bolin asks excitedly.

"Of course we are!" Varrick says matching Bolin's excitement. "Now go through your songs again so I can hear. Asami, Korra-" Varrick rolls his eyes when he sees the two girls making out on the couch. "Get a room for spirits sake."

Lin sets her hand down on her desk and look at the picture, the band staring back up at her with those happy smiles, simply sicking. "They couldn't very well play if they didn't have anything to play with, now would they… suppose their instruments and back up tracks suddenly went missing it would be the police's job to find them, and if some how the assignment happened to go to a completely dim witted officer who couldn't find his own hand in the dark, that would just be too bad and they would have to cancel their concert." A broad smile stretches across Lin's face as she quickly flings her jacket over her shoulders and strides out of the Police station, whispers trailing after her as to what could possibly make the Chief of Police smile.

A.N. Please see 'How the Linch Stole Christmas part 2' for the next part of this story. - Nova


End file.
